


Force of Nature

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [21]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: EOS - Freeform, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Player Character (Guild Wars) - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sorry this took so long QQ, Trahearne (Guild Wars) - Freeform, Trahearne Gets Boinked Once Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Commander Eos may be an airheaded clutz most of the time, but Trahearne finds out his subordinates unstoppable will when a few evening drinks takes a turn he didn't predict.
Relationships: Trahearne/Male Player Character (Guild Wars), Trahearne/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Force of Nature

Trahearne staggered and yelped as a weight landed heavily on his right shoulder, throwing him into the doorframe of his room. The stack of reports in his arms nearly toppled and he sighed heavily.

“Good afternoon, Eos.” The much shorter man smirked up at him, a smug mischievous grin stretching across his charming features.

“Evening! You’re late.”

“And I apologise for saying that you’re a little more energetic than I can keep up with at the moment,” Trahearne grumbled under his breath. Eos wasn’t paying attention,

“I can’t hear you Trahearne and frankly I’m not sure I wanted to. Now hand me whatever this junk is and go wash up, I’m going to cook for you tonight.”

Trahearne sighed and thanked him gratefully as the weight was taken from his arms, but his brain quickly caught up to something suspicious. “I hope it isn’t rude, but how exactly did you get in here?”

“Your attendant let me in,” Eos said innocently. The look in his shiny eyes disarmed Trahearne; as much of a hazard as Eos could be, he didn’t come in here to cause trouble. He sighed again, far too tired to argue this evening.

“Very well. Make yourself at home and I’ll…” Eos was off before he’d finished his sentence, dumping the valuable military reports in a heap on the floor and skipping into the kitchen excitedly with a happy hum. What was a marshall to do?

\---

“A-And then… I dunno, I just froze up I- I didn’t know what to do…” Eos said tearfully. A half-empty glass of wine sat beside his empty dinner plate, and Trahearne sat across from him with a cocked eyebrow.

“I don’t think she was angry at you standing on her foot Eos, I think she was more irked at the fact you knocked her technical readouts into a puddle-”

“And she was so _small_ and I just felt awful Trahearne! I must be the worst commander ever…”

When Eos had started to get emotional over three sips of alcohol, Trahearne had been a little unnerved. Now he was just patiently waiting for the story to finish, as it seemed Eos was completely inconsolable over the fact he stood on an Asuran engineer’s foot on the way to the marshall’s lodgings.

By the time the meal was finished and the wine was barely half empty (mostly thanks to Trahearne), Eos was gathering himself to walk home. The vent had gone on for over 15 minutes, but now the commander looked as if he didn’t even remember the annoyed asuran technician; a large grin was fixed on his face and he looked thoroughly relaxed. He wobbled a little when he walked, even staggering into Trahearne.

“You did that on purpose,” Trahearne grumbled. Eos turned to him with a shocked grin, but knew he’d been caught.

“I was just checking to see if your reactions were quick enough to catch an assassin.”

“Eos, I daresay that your lack of balance is of far greater concern to my health than any assassin… Is something on my face?”

Eos was staring at him. He could feel himself smiling like a goon at his superior officer, but the aching awkwardness in his chest made him giggle and stutter.

“I- Well, I’ve sorta, I’ve got… something I want to ask but I just…” He broke down into tittering laughter. He composed himself and bit his lip. The marshall’s stomach dropped; the clutzy sylvari he knew disappeared for a moment and someone altogether more focussed now stood in front of him. Someone who contained Eos boundless and directionless energy and aimed it right at Trahearne’s heart. Very lightly, Eos toyed with the leaves on Trahearne’s formal wear.

“I wanted to ask if I could stay for _desert_ ,” he said with a wicked smile. Trahearne’s heart jumped but he was too shocked to give a reaction. He waited a moment for Eos to claim it was a joke, a misunderstanding.

Eos pressed a little closer. “ _Well?_ ”

All it took was a jerky, hesitant kiss from Trahearne to seal his fate. Before he’d computed what his body had signed him up for, Eos took both of his hands and dragged him to the sitting room. Trahearne’s heart was going so quick he felt faint, and he could just about see Eos’ chest heaving with excitement.

The commander was a whirlwind, an unstoppable force of nature. Trahearne meekly tried to keep up, shirking off his clothes when he could between playful nips on his ears and lips. Cool sea air slapped at his thighs as his dress skirt was yanked free and he was vaguely aware of an approving hum from Eos as he was thrown back into a chair. His face was tickled by luminescent blue tips as Eos leaned over his lap and breathed deeply.

“Mmm, you certainly smell like I could eat you, Trahearne.” A hot, wet something slipped across his chest and made him jump. Eos chuckled and smirked at him. “I thought it’d take you a lot longer to mull it over, and I certainly didn’t think I’d get this far tonight!”

Trahearne struggled to find words, but knew he had to say something. “I… I didn’t expect…”

“Then it's a surprise for the both of us isn’t it,” Eos said with a sexy smirk and a cheeky wink. He slid down Trahearne’s chest and eyed him like prey, until he made himself comfortable on his knees in front of the chair. Trahearne squirmed a little as eager hands unapologetically raced over his thighs and stomach.

“So I haven’t uh… I haven’t done this before,” Eos admitted bashfully.

“I’m sor… Oh, you mean that? Well, I’m not an expert- ah, OH!” Like a man thrown into icy water, Trahearne tensed and gulped in a lungful of air. A burning heat had suddenly sealed around more than half of his hardening cock, and the dull sensation of a tongue sliding down his shaft had sent a bolt of lightning up his spine. Eos leapt back, a small strand of spit connecting his lips to Trahearne.

“Oh no are you alright?!” he yelped. Trahearne actually managed a nervous laugh.

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

“But… But I was told you’ve got to take it as deep down as it will go!”

“I- I don’t think it’s supposed to be that fast, Eos-”

“Alright shut up a sec. Just go back a few seconds, pretend that didn’t happen.” The stern edge in Eos’ voice told Trahearne he was serious and he should just go back to his place in the chair. He was still riding the adrenaline rush of suddenly being in this situation with Eos (of all people…), so he forced himself to close his eyes and relax.

Staring at Trahearne’s stomach and dick, which was still waking up, Eos wracked his brains for what he was supposed to do. His excitement sadly wasn’t translating into skill, so he took a moment to ponder the best way about this whilst Trahearne was getting comfy. He took a deep breath, formulated a plan, and went with… whatever seemed best.

He shored up his grip and lifted Trahearne’s smooth cock a little higher. He rocked forwards and gave it a little kiss on the side… No reaction. Okay, not good. He swirled his tongue around a few times and prayed that a sloppy one would be better… Trahearne sighed. Just a tiny amount, but that felt like progress.

Though time refused to move at a fast pace, neither of the men made a comment. They each rode the declining wave of nervous adrenaline until they had settled and accepted this as the norm; Trahearne slouched in the chair and gently sighing whilst Eos slid up and down his dick, planting wet kisses along its length.

“Hey… Trahearne?”

“Hm?” Trahearne brought his head up. Eos fixed him with a determined glare and opened his mouth. He stared at Trahearne through half-hooded eyes as he dragged his lolling tongue across the underside of the tip of Trahearne’s cock. The marshall’s eyebrows knitted in an expression of pain, but Eos could feel the pulse in the cock in his grip; he was hitting the right spot.

“No no, don’t look away yet. Watch me,” he goaded breathlessly. Regaining a flicker of his boyish smile, he endeavoured to watch Trahearne’s flustered face as he angled the dick towards him. Trahearne let out a long breathy sigh as Eos’ wet lips slipped over the swollen forest green head of his prick, sending pleasure lancing up into him.

Eos relished the reactions as he bobbed up and down on Trahearne’s cock, losing him on the third agonisingly slow trip up and down as the marshall tilted his head back to moan out of Eos’ sight.

“You like that, then,” he smarmed to himself quietly, going back to licking the shaft to let Trahearne cool off.

“If this is what you can do at the beginning, then I’m afraid to see what you’d do with experience, Eos,” Trahearne said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Eos giggled and winked,

“I don’t bite.” Covertly making sure his lips were wet, Eos went back to swallowing Trahearne’s length. He tried to slide down a little further each time, hiding his discomfort by coming back up to swirl his tongue around the tip (not that Trahearne seemed to notice). He’d seen humans do it, some of them had been kind enough to demonstrate. That’s where he learned about the power of eye contact, and they seemed to think it awfully funny that he’d want to use his mouth on another man. But he just couldn’t work out how they got past the head when it all felt so much… bigger on the inside!

But being defeated? That wasn’t an option. Not for Eos.

He took a deep breath and sealed his lips around Trahearne’s cock once again. He slid down and got a long coo out of the Firstborn, who choked and tensed when Eos kept going. Eos let out the breath slowly and felt a throb inside the back of his mouth. He worked his tongue as best he could and lashed the underside of Trahearne’s now-stiffened cock and became acutely aware of a droplet of bitter liquid on the back of his tongue.

Trahearne felt his spirit return when Eos’ boiling mouth slid off a full half of his prick and sighed almost gratefully. The pressure and feeling of Eos’ tongue exploring him all at once… it was dizzying. The unshakable commander coughed and sputtered a little whilst he wiped a strand of spit away.

“Am I doing okay?” he asked shyly. From his position on the floor, to the glistening slickness on Trahearne’s cock that showed their activities, and oddly to the messy shine on Eos’ lips, Trahearne could barely ask for better.

When he managed to answer yes, fireworks set off in Eos’ eyes and Trahearne cried out with the almost frantic engulfing of his cock. Eos moved in powerful strokes now that he’d found his limits, feeling the soft tip between his lips and firing a heart-stopping wink at Trahearne before diving down and making him groan every time without fail.

“So I’m good just doing this, but I wondered if you wanted to just go for it.” It took Trahearne a second to realise he was being spoken to. Eos was panting slightly from the exertion and smiled at him mischievously.

How did he get so lucky?

“I believe with two men, or at least in this… ‘format’, it takes more preparation than I think we have the resources for.”

“Don’t think I’ve just been letting you have the fun, did you?” Eos replied with a sultry growl and a shy glance away. Trahearne quickly took count of Eos’ hands; one keeping his cock at the right angle, and the other disappearing down between Eos’ legs and… oh. That’s what that noise had been.

Seeing the smallest of nervous nods, Eos smirked and unceremoniously wiped his mucky hands off on himself before Trahearne could offer him anything better. He shuffled up on Trahearne’s lap, who noticed with a guilty pang that Eos was soft as silk down there, but the hungry look in his eyes said that it wasn’t just physical pleasure he was after.

“I’ve had some practice but just… say if it's not comfortable for you,” Eos said, not wasting any time in thrusting his hips in front of Trahearne and lining up his cock against his butt.

“I do believe that’s my line,” Trahearne grumbled, but both of them were focussing on the frustrating glancing of skin on skin. Trahearne’s tip was too slick to get purchase, and every time Eos put weight down on the right spot it-

“Oh- there…” Eos said quietly. They both caught their breath; the first tiny prod as Eos’ hole opened for Trahearne. Neither dared speak as they waited for Eos’ cautious descent. He let out a little huff and grabbed the chair for support whilst Trahearne just focused on the sensation; a vice-like heat pushing on him and slowly yielding to the pressure, warm flesh slowly devouring his sensitive dick.

A moment of over-confidence was all it took to make them both squeal in surprise, Trahearne’s flared cock head popping past the taut ring of muscle and stretching Eos’ insides. A half-panicked half-laughing conversation raced between them and they took a breather. That sixty seconds was strange; Eos too high on his knees to kiss Trahearne, and Trahearne too afraid to move in case he hurt Eos. The discomfort on his partner’s face was obvious, but Eos’ chitchat told him that this wasn’t over yet.

“Phew, it’s a good job I went a little crazy down there, else I don’t think this would work,” said Eos.

“What would wo- Oh… ah… ooh Eos,” Trahearne swooned as his nerves picked up the movement; Eos was smiling down at him as he slowly slid his tight asshole further down the spit-slicked shaft. Trahearne felt himself throb and screwed his eyes against the pleasure, Eos’ laughter like a tinkling bell as he fought to control the fluttering in his stomach. He got a good couple inches down before Trahearne had no more to spare.

“S-Sorry I’m not at uh, full capa-”

“Trahearne! Don’t bother apologising. I *am* a guy, I know we’re not hard as steel down there all the time,” Eos said. How… disarming. Trahearne didn’t know what to say, but couldn’t help but smile at the relief. Perhaps ‘lucky’ wasn’t strong enough a word to describe it.

“I’m not sure how long I’ll last, commander. You’ve done a number of me,” he admitted. Eos smiled,

“I’d say that’s not a bad thing, marshall. This training exercise has taken it out of me too.”

“‘Training’, you say?”

Eos retaliated, but left out the word play. He watched Trahearne’s slowly rebuilding composure dissolve into pleasure as he drew himself and slid back down. He had worried that he wouldn’t be able to fit enough up there to give Trahearne a good time but… something about the increasingly frantic breathing and glowing golden skin told him he was doing something right.

“Eos, can you keep going?” said Trahearne.

“You’ve got it, marshall! Want your subordinate to speed- Whoa boy!”

Trahearne pushed himself up in the chair lifting his back and head higher and drawing the two of them closer. “No, just like that is perfect.” Eos could only smile and felt himself tense at the thrill; Trahearne wanted him unapologetically, and he was happy to oblige.

It lasted for only a few blissful minutes. Eos balanced the easing discomfort with the thrill of having Trahearne inside him, drinking in his expressions and his moans and letting them tickle his arousal. Trahearne was aware that Eos was trying his best and tried to not let the guilt get the better of him, and fought with the desire to grab the svelte hips waving in his lap and push them down until he felt as much of Eos around him as he could, hear him sing-

“E-Eos-”

“Do it-” Eos grabbed Trahearne’s shoulders and pulled him into a rough kiss suddenly, working his hips harder. Trahearne’s breath came in hot blasts from his nose as his face scrunched up, their kiss turning into moans as the marshall came whilst Eos worked the top of his shaft relentlessly. A thrill of desire went through Eos and he had to consciously stop himself from dropping his full weight down and really fucking Trahearne… there would be time for that later.

He pulled up off Trahearne brutally quickly and squeezed hard to prevent the mess. Trahearne may have been spent, but he sure wasn’t. He grabbed himself by the base and waved his cock around childishly in front of Trahearne’s exhausted expression.

“Come on Trahearne, you can’t tell me that you’re out of puff after just one mission! I’ve got your next assignment right here…”

This was going to be an educational evening.


End file.
